


Space Boy, I Saw a Lunar Eclipse

by MissLiveByThePen



Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Astronauts, Awkward Ben Solo, Blow Jobs in Space, KyluxAdvent2020, M/M, NASA, Ruthless Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: It's his first week at the International Space Station and Ben Solo is being tortured by a coworker.Kylux Advent 2020: Day 15: Greenery
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035960
Kudos: 32





	Space Boy, I Saw a Lunar Eclipse

“You know it’s creepy to stare.”

Ben jolted away from the plants he was supposed to be ‘carefully observing’ but was actually using them as a cover for staring at the ass of co-astronaut and all-around-arrogant-dick, Armitage Hux. Great Britain had certainly sent her finest specimen to watch after their experiments and projects because Hux was one part charming, one part hot, and all parts fucking insane. 

Which only made him hotter in Ben’s eyes. 

“Hello,” Hux interrupted him again, tapping on the wooden table in front of him, “I was talking to you? You do speak English, right?” As if the stars-and-stripes on his arm hadn’t given that away at this point. 

Of course he spoke English, but his tongue didn’t really work right now. He was also afraid if he opened his mouth that he’d vomit and he didn’t want his vomit floating around the workstation. It would get into his hair and that was already a mess without proper washing. 

“Honestly,” Hux tutted as he turned around with a roll of his eyes to continue working on his own plants. Something was UV lights and trying to grow plants on the surface of Mars or something equally as interesting if all of Ben’s blood hadn’t rushed to the wrong head. 

He really was ruining his chances with Hux by this whole ‘keeping quiet’ thing. Hux would only be on the space station a few more weeks while Ben was at the beginning of his stay. If he didn’t reach out, he’d lose the chance forever. 

“You have nice plants!” Hux turned around with a confused look on his face as Ben wished a hole would open up underneath him and swallow him whole. No point in backtracking at this point, he pushed forward. Carefully, floating over to Hux’s workstation, Ben tapped the tallest one. “Really nice plants. I was admiring them.”

Hux didn’t look like he believed them, but didn’t say anything as one of the Russian cosmonauts floated by with a box of items. Bits and pieces for a repair on the outside of the space station. Maybe later in the week, Ben would get the chance to go out there, but right now, he was far too focused on the curl in Hux’s lip as he rolled his eyes and turned back to his plants.

“I’m sure my ass is great, too.”

Not expecting that response, Ben readily agreed. Looking back, he was glad that misunderstanding became a very good understanding because Hux was very thorough in everything that he did. Including strapping Ben to his bed and sucking his soul out of his dick. So much so, that the increased heart rate alerted home base and he was interrupted for a medical check. 

Once they realized what happened, NASA helpfully informed him those records would be sealed from the public.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! :)


End file.
